YYH: New Detectives Saga
by Homicidal bunny x.x
Summary: What if a gunman,a crow demon,a shapshifting weapon and Spirit World itself were all pawns in a mad mans dangerous game of chess?


"What such fascinating creatures these humans are." A man with the highest form of etiquettes sat upon a golden framed leather chair, while overlooking the city of Tokyo.

"Sir, do you think it's wise to do this?" A second man with a hint of a British accent questioned the first.

Taking a swig of wine from his glass, the first man chuckled ever so slightly.

"Heh, of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" With the glass still to his lips, he glanced back at the second man. His dark eyes loomed over his acquaintance's person.

"N-no reason sir." The Brit stuttered.

"Hmm, good to know. And as for your question I feel as though this needs to be done. The world has just been so hectic lately. It's time for some new order, but order that will keep everyone happy of course." The man took a swig of his wine. He released his breathe with a satisfied sigh.

"Oh but of course sir, to keep everyone happy." The Brit responded.

"Heh-he, was that a pit of sarcasm I just heard?" The man asked. He glanced back at his companion with a smirk.

"W-What? Of course not, I would never-…" The Brit panicked.

"Heh, I'm just joking, don't be so serious." The other man smiled at the man, reassuring him to stay calm, it was all fun and games.

The Brit sighed in relief. Even though the other was smiling he still gave off a frightening vibe.

"Y-yes sir, I'll try harder, please forgive me." The Brit bowed his head in respect for the other.

The other waved him off. "It's alright my friend, no need to apologies, I was just picking." The others pleasant domineer did not leave his features, but his smile didn't touch his eyes.

"Hmmm," The man glanced back out the window overlooking the city, "Did you ever send that message to dear little Koenma?"

"Yes sir, all has been taken care of. I made sure everything was in order." The Brit replied confidently. If there was anything the man could do right, it was filling out an order.

"Very good, very good indeed. Is he going to send _**'them'**_?" He asked again. His voice slightly harsher on the last word.

"If he response correctly to the message." The Brit stated flatly.

"…what do you mean, 'if'?" His tone darkened. The other man glared at the British man though the reflection in the window. 

"Well you see sir, sometime Koenma- Gah!" Glass exploded in his face. It cut into his right cheek and side of his forehead. Blood and wine ran down to the collar of his shirt. Along with the blood, wine and glass, fear splattered across his face.

The Brit's companion glared vicious venom filled glares at him. It would be an understatement if the Brit said the other man was angry.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT KOENMA DOES SOMETIMES, HE'S GOING TO SEND **'**_**THAT'**_ TEAM WETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!" The other man raged out at the Brit. The man dark eyes burned with the time of fury the only the devil himself should be capable of.

"Ye…y-yes sir, I-I'll make sure that he send them, no matter what." The Brit bowed his head again at the other.

"You better, now get yourself cleaned up. You look a mess." The other man turned his attention back to the window.

"Yes sir." The Brit turned away from the man and walked out the door. He stopped once he closed the door.

Shaking, the Brit's body was shaking. He before has seen the rage that the other could conjure up, but it was still terrifying.

"Good bloody lord." The Brit mumbled to himself under his breath. Taking his tissue from his pocket, he whipped the blood from his collar and neck, careful not to mess with the glass imbedded in his skin.

Sighing through his nose, the Brit tucked his blood covered tissue back into his pocket and fished out his phone. He had to fill out the threat/order the other man yelled at him. Again if there was anything he good at, it was filling out an order, no matter what it was.

His fingers skimmed themselves over the numbers and dialed a specific batch of them. Holding the slender device in his hands he waited till a voice spoke through the speaker on the phone.

Ring after ring after ring, he waited from sometime to pick up.

"Come on you bloody fools, answer the phone." The Brit spoke to no one in particular.

"Ello?" After minutes of waiting someone finally answered his call. The voice too had a British accent but it was much heavier than his. It was also that of a female.

"Hello? Moro, is Soun there?" The man asked the female named Moro.

"Uh, Yes sir, 'e's 'ere. Would you like me to get 'im?"

"Mm-hmm." The Brit nodded as if she could him.

"Alright sir, I'll get'im in a giffy." He heard her place the phone down and walk away.

He heard voices on the other end but none of them were directed toward him.

"Hello?" A darker masculine voice answered the phone this time.

"Soun, I have a requested to ask of you." The Brit got right to the point.

"Sir?"

"When you sent to message to Spirit world did you ask for any specific things?" He asked.

"Not really, why do you ask sir?"

"Because of _'__**him'**_…"The Brit lowered his voice at the last word.

"Him, sir?"

"Yeah, he wants _**'that'**_ team…" His voice held no emotion in it.

_Woo~ Can't believe it took me 3 years to write this story. How redonkious is that? I mean seriously. What the FOOK! But anyway, this story has been in my head for like ever, no joke. But whatever it's done and that's all that matters. This is my Christmas present to myself and I love it. Read and review, tell me if I my three years of struggle was well worth it._

_-H.B x.x_


End file.
